


love me back, text me back .

by rntbyr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rntbyr/pseuds/rntbyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura likes to text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me back, text me back .

10 Sep 2014  
 **02:00 pm - hey, it’s laura.**  
 **02:00 pm - you gave me your number**  
 **02:01 pm - so you know, this is mine**  
 **02:01 pm - in case you need something**

15 Sep 2014  
 **10:30 am - what are you doing here?**  
10:32 am - I wasn’t aware this was your territory, cute.  
 **10:33 am - oh c'mon! You knew it!**  
10:36 am - You are making me miss the whole point of why I am here.

19 Sep 2014  
 **04:00 pm - are you at the dorms?**  
04:15 pm - Are you gonna keep texting me?  
 **04:15 pm - well, you gave me your number.**  
04:17 pm - Yeah, for an emergency.  
 **04:17 pm - could you not come back for a few hours?  
** 04:17 pm - i would like some time with danny.  
04:25 pm - carmilla?  
04:30 pm - fine.  
04:30 pm - do whatever you want to do.

30 Sep 2014  
 **03:27 pm - hey!  
** 03:28 pm - Are you kidding me? **  
 **03:28 pm - why?**  
** 03:30 pm - You are on the bed NEXT to mine. **  
 **03:30 pm - but you were so concentrated reading :(**  
** 03:31 pm - And your idea was to disturb me casually? **  
 **03:31 pm - no :(**  
** 03:35 pm -What do you want? **  
 **03:35 pm - I would like to know if you have some notes from our class…  
**** 03:36 pm - You know I don’t write anything down. ** **  
 **03:36 pm - maybe you can help me then?**  
**** 03:40 pm - Ask your girlfriend. ** **  
 **03:40 pm - she isn’t my girlfriend!******

02 Oct 2014  
 **06:05 pm - could you please clean the bathroom.**  
06:07 pm - Why don’t you ask me using your voice?  
 **06:07 pm - i’m not talking to you.**  
06:10 pm - You, clearly, are.  
 **06:10 pm - no, i’m not.**  
 **06:10 pm - i just need your hair out of the drain.**  
06:15 pm - No can do, cupcake, I’m reading now.  
 **06:15 pm - why did you said that to her?**  
06:17 pm - To who?  
 **06:17 pm - danny…**  
06:20 pm - And what did I said?  
 **06:21 pm - that I didn’t want to be her girlfriend.**  
06:24 pm - Do you ?  
 **06:25 pm - it is none of your business!!**  
 **06:35 pm - PLEASE CLEAN THE BATHROOM.**

07 Oct 2014  
 **10:00 am - WHERE ARE YOU?**  
 **10:00 am - WHERE ARE MY COOKIES?**  
 **10:10 am - CARMILLA**  
10:20 am - Sorry, creampie.  
10:21 am - I guess I ate the last one before heading out.  
 **10:23 am - YOU**  
 **10:23 am - ARE**  
 **10:23 am - THE**  
 **10:23 am - WORST**  
 **10:23 am - ROOMMATE**  
 **10:23 am - EVER**  
10:30 am - Did your caps lock get stucked?

 **09 Oct 2014**  
03:09 pm - Do you want to hear a joke?  
 **03:10 pm - what?**  
03:10 pm - Do you?  
 **03:11 pm - fine**  
03:13 pm - The face you make when she’s protecting you.  
 **03:13 pm - ??**  
03:14 pm - That’s the joke.  
03:14 pm - (:  
 **03:16 pm - why are you so mean?**  
 **03:16 pm - now she’s pissed that i’m on the cellphone.**  
03:17 pm - This Anna you are talking to must be really important.

13 Oct 2014  
 **11:30 am - you forgot your notebook in class today.**  
11:30 am - Which one??  
 **11:33 am - this [attachment** ]  
11:33 am - Where are you?  
11:33 am - Are you in the library?  
 **11:35 am - are you under the impression that i’m always in the library when I’m not in our room?**  
 **11:37 am - yes, i’m in the library.**

 **13 Oct 2014**  
04:13 pm - Is she gone already?  
 **04:14 pm - texting from the bathroom??**  
04:14 pm - I’m seated on the floor, dork.  
 **04:15 pm - why??**  
04:15 pm - Couldn’t stand you two.  
04:16 pm - One is annoying enough.  
 **04:16pm - hm**  
 **04:20 pm - thanks for the cookies, by the way.**  
04:22 pm - Well, they were ONLY for you.  
04:22 pm - I had any intention to feed one of the Weasleys.  
 **04:22 pm - DID YOU READ HARRY POTTER**  
 **04:22 pm - get out of this bathroom now**  
 **04:24 pm - NOW**  
 **04:24 pm - CARMILLA**  
 **04:25 pm - ARE YOU LAUGHING?**

20 Oct 2014  
 **10:54 am - why do you do this?**  
10:57 am -  Why do you keep texting while we’re in the same class?  
 **10:57 am - why do you eat my breakfast cookies**  
 **10:58 am - why do you leave before me?**  
 **10:58 am - we could walk together, you know**  
11:05 am - Is your session of questions finished?  
 **11:05 am - why are you so rude?**  
11:07 am - Could you please let me focus on my education?  
 **11:07 am - YOU ARE DRAWING**  
11:08 am - And you are prying, apparently.

21 Oct 2014  
 **12:22 pm - why can’t I share it? :( [attachment]**  
12:29 pm - Because they are for you.  
12:29 pm - Don’t let the Weasleys eat it!  
 **12:30 pm - So Kirsch can eat it?**  
12:33 pm - Who is Kirsch?  
 **12:33 pm - are you serious?**  
12:34 pm - I don’t keep up with your friends, cupcake.  
 **12:34 pm - he is your brother’s friend as well!!!!!**  
12:37 pm - I couldn’t care less.  
12:38 pm -  But no, you can’t share it.  
 **12:39 pm - so they are OURS cookies…**  
12:45 pm - You know what, do whatever you want with it.

23 Oct 2014  
02:16 pm - I’m pretty sure she already texted you, but your girlfriend is here.  
02:23 pm - I’m heading out, of this room.  
02:30 pm - Just, you know, don’t let her eat the cookies.  
 **11:30 pm - it’s kinda late.**  
 **11:30 pm - are you ok?**


End file.
